RWBY: Crash landed
by TheLaughingSkulls
Summary: Lost in another dimension. Crash landed is about two astronauts that have the most unlikely of accidents happen that permanently seperates them from their own dimension. Lost forever. But they never said they didn't like it.
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER, I DO NOT OWN ANY ASSESTS OF RWBY, ONLY THE PLOT AND TWO CHARACTERS.

ONE DAY BEFORE LAUNCH: Me and Tylo meet each other in the bay where we do our final checks on our final checks on our equipment, make sure our gear is all there, all functional, and that all the gauges respond properly.

Oh, I forgot to introduce myself and my friend. My name is Edison Dering and my friend is Tylo Slayton. We are two astronauts who decided to volunteer in NASA's "Deep-Space Exploration Program" or just "D.P.E.P."

TWELVE HOURS BEFORE LAUNCH: Me and Tylo are in our room, watching TV and eating.

"This will be our last earth meal, and our last day on earth for a couple of years." I say to Tylo as he scarfs down his meal.

"Y-Yeah, pretty trippy stuff." Tylo says to me with fork in hand.

"Only twelve hours later man. In twelve hours, we'll be leaving this rock for a year." I say.

"Yeah, I just hope those engineers working on all those doo-dads got the matter replicator working. Without an endless supply of food in space, I would lose all sanity." Tylo says.

"Yeah, same." I say.

50 MINUTES BEFORE LAUNCH: Me and Tylo are in our suits, making our way out of the building. We make our way through the mass of cameras and microphones. Me and Tylo could barely hear each other over coms due to the constant barrage of reporters asking for interviews and questions.

We step into the van and make our way to the launch pad.

20 MINUTES BEFORE LAUNCH: Me and Tylo are in the elevator scaling the giant space ship. We stare at in awe.

"_Titan-1_" I say.

We arrive at the top of the elevator, entering the cock pit. We enter in and the doors close from behind and lock. We do our final systems check before we leave.

"Hey, command?" I say over the radio.

"Yes Titan-1?" Ground control responds.

"May I say a quick prayer to everyone?" I ask.

"We're all ears." Ground control responds.

Me and Tylo bow our heads.

"_May we have a successful flight, in the name of God we ask of you to guide us and keep us safe. Man has slipped through the surly bonds of the sky and touched the face of God. Amen._" I say.

"Amen!" Ground control yells over coms.

"T – MINUS 60 SECONDS" The droning voice says over coms.

"You ok? You ready to go?" I ask Tylo.

"When am I not ready?" He responds. "Are you?" He asks.

"Undoubtedly ready." I reply.

"T – MINUS 40 SECONDS."

"T – MINUS 20 SECONDS."

"Here we go!" I yell.

"T – MINUS 10"

"9"

"8"

"7"

"6"

"5"

"4"

"3"

"2"

"1"

Me and Tylo feel the rumbling of the engines beneath us as we begin our ascent. I grab the the whell and clutch it. When we clear the giant jaws of the launch stabilizers. We pass the Karman line and are officially in space. We did it.

"YEAH, WE'RE IN SPACE MAN!" I yell to Tylo over coms.

"YEAH!" He responds as enthusiastically as I did.

We depart from the main engines and propel forwards using the stage 2 rockets.

"Aaah, smooth sailing from here out." I say to Tylo.

"Yeah." Tylo says as we float around the cabin.

Eventually me and Tylo both go to sleep. We didn't expect what would happen the next day.

I awoke to the sound of gauges and alarms going off.

I look over at Tylo who is as confused and worried as me.

We get up to notice that there was a blinding light shining through the observation windows.

We thought we made contact with an alien race.

We were wrong.

We were sucked into a worm-hole.

I thought that was where I would die, in the far reaches if space above my home-world.

Again, I was wrong.


	2. Chapter 2

When me and Tylo were sucked in, our bodies changed dramatically, to the last things we were thinking of.

I went from being in a space suit into being in a business suit and having this crazy sword that had electricity coming from it. It looked to be made out of sharpened carbon fiber. I immediately knew what weapon this was.

"The high-frequency blade from Metal Gear Rising?" I said in awe. I couldn't believe I was holding it. I looked over at Tylo who was changing. His suit morphed into a red and black armor with "N7" on the right-middle part of his chest.

"What the fuck?" He asked confusingly.

"Yeah, ditto." I said likewise.

We both looked out the main window and saw the broken moon. We saw the red glow of Forever Fall Forrest.

"This can't be happening." Me and Tylo said.

"AIR BREAH DETECTED. PLEASE EVACUATE THE STATION!" The droning voice said over the radio in the station.

Me and Tylo made it to the escape capsule and fired towards Vytal. Me and Tylo were confused, happy, excited, and terrified.

As we got near the planet, we braced for impact.

Boom. That was the last thing I heard before we went unconscious.

~ YANG'S POV ~

I looked up and admired the weather today. It was sunny, and I was ready to go shopping with the team! We went to the square and started shopping. We shopped for makeup and clothes for hours.

Then we saw this weird ray of light appear above Vytal.

It looked like a massive space ship had come into our orbit.

I was undoubtedly terrified.

"WHAT IS THAT!?" I yelled pointing towards the sky. Everyone in the square and my team took notice.

I heard screams, "THE WORLD IS ENDING!", and "ALIENS!".

I like the alien one the most.

Then a capsule fired off from it.

Everyone screamed louder.

The capsule landed in the Forever Fall forest, away from the city.

The square had cleared and everyone who wasn't screaming was running towards the forest.

"Let's go check it out guys." Ruby said.

"ARE YOU CRAZY?! WE COULD DIE OUT THERE!" Weiss screamed at Ruby.

"I doubt that we'll die." Blake said in a monotone voice.

"And besides, we won't be alone. If something happens, someone will help us." I said.

"Fine." Weiss pouted.

We headed to the crash site with team JNPR to find something more than aliens. As we approached the capsule, it read "PROPERTY OF THE UNITED STATES ARMY AND N.A.S.A. CORPORATION."

'What does "N.A.S.A." mean, and what is the "United States?"' I thought. As we stepped closer, there was a handle to open it.

I approached it and pulled the lever.

"YANG, DON'T DO IT!" Weiss yelled.

But it was to late, the door had popped off and fog rolled out of it. We heard nothing. I started towards it but was stopped by Weiss.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?! GET AWAY FROM THAT!" Weiss yelled.

I took a few steps back and waited for something to come out.

A light flickered and turned on, and we could see two bodies.

They were human.

One in a suit and the other-

I couldn't believe it.

"GUYS, COME HERE!" I yelled.

Weiss started up but I cut her off.

"THEY'RE PEOPLE IN HERE!" I yelled.

My team's eyes opened and they rushed to me.

"PYRRHA, COME HELP ME!" I yelled out to her.

"Coming!" She yelled back as I picked the man up and carried him to the hospital.

'These people are a far way from home.' I thought to myself.


	3. Chapter 3

~ EDISON'S POV ~

ONE HOUR LATER:

I wake up in a hospital.

I felt this sharp pain in my left arm.

"Ow, what the fuck?" I question myself.

"OH, you're awake!" I hear a cheery voice say.

"Who are you? Where am I? What planet is this?" I ask.

My name is Yang Xiao Long. You're in a hospital in a town named Vale. And you're on Vytal." She responds.

'I am a long way away from home.' I think to myself.

I look over at Tylo who has minor injuries.

'Thank god he's ok.' I think to myself.

"Where are you from? Are you some sort of alien?" Yang questioned me.

"No, I'm no alien. Maybe to you, but I'm as human as you are. And where I'm from? I'm from-" I was cut off by Yang.

"Planet Zorgon or something?" She teased.

"No, I'm from a place called Earth. It's in the outer part of the solar system, in the Milky way." I say.

"Wow, what's it like to be in space?" Yang asked me.

"Different. Being hundreds of thousands of feet above your home, with everyone looking up to you, in both ways, it's interesting." I say.

"So were you sent on a mission to find Vytal or was it some accident?" Yang asked.

"A freak accident. Me and my friend were sent on a mission to explore the deep reaches of space. Then, we were awoken by a blinding light and all of our alarms going off. Then I saw that my body had rapidly transformed, and so as Tylo's. Then we heard one of our alarms say that our oxygen supply had been compromised. The ship's integrity was deteriorating by the second. So me and Tylo did what any sane person would do.

Run the fuck away and escape." I said to Yang.

"Also, what are the United States and N.A.S.A.?" She questioned.

"N.A.S.A. Is the National Aeronautics and Space Administration. The united states are 50 states that operate under one head of government and are a world superpower." I answer.

"Cool."Yang replied.

"When can I get out of here?" I asked.

"Whenever you want. The doctors already put on the cast and you have no concussions. You're free to leave when you want." Yang said.

"So, how did I get here in the first place?" I asked.

"I carried you here. My friend Pyrrha carried him back." She says, gesturing to Tylo.

"Thank you." I said as looked her in the eyes.

"Your welcome." She said as she looked into my eyes.

"YANG, ARE THEY AWAKE?" I heard a voice say.

"YEAH, KEE-" She was cut off by a girl with red hair as she busted through the door.

"Woah! HE'S AWAKE! I HAVE SOME QUESTIONS, WHATS IT LIKE TO-" she was cut off by Yang.

"Chill little sis, he just woke up. He doesn't need to be barraged with questions. Trust me, I already asked him a lot." Yang said.

Her sister begged to talk to me for a good 5 minutes.

"Please, please, PLEASE?" Yang's sister begged.

"FINE, five minutes. Got it?"

"THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU!" She yelled as she hugged her sister with delight.

She pulled a chair up next to my bed.

"Hi, my name is Ruby Rose." She said.

"Edison Dering, nice to meet you." I said as I reached my hand out for a handshake.

"How did you get here?" Ruby asked me.

"Ask your sister. I already explained all that to her." I said.

"Oh." She said sheepishly.

"Can I get out of this bed now?" I asked her.

"Yeah, here, let me get you your clothes." She says as she brings back a box full of the clothes I had on when we made contact and my weapon.

I got changed and proceeded to go outside to where I met the rest of team RWBY.

Blake Belladonna and Weiss Schnee.

"Hel-" I was cut off by Weiss screaming.

"HEY, chill. He's not gonna hurt you." Yang said as she placed her hand over Weiss's mouth.

"I don't wanna hurt ya. I'm friendly. And besides, why would I want to hurt a pretty lady like you?" I said as I winked at her.

"Th-Thank you. I'm sorry, heiress Weiss Schnee of the Schnee Dust Corporation." She says as she extends her hand for a handshake. I kneel and kiss her hand.

"It's an honor to meet you, Ms. Schnee." I say.

She blushes and tries to hide her face.

"OOOH, WEISS GOT A MAN!" Ruby yells from behind me.

"Mund halten Kind!" I say to Ruby.

"What was that?" She questioned me.

"German." I say.

"What about my friend? How's he gonna know where I am when he wakes up?" I ask the team.

"Don't worry, we asked team JNPR to watch over him. He'll be fine. I hope." Yang said sheepishly.


End file.
